The present invention relates to a process and an installation for continuous production of colored panels of particulate or granular material agglomerated by the use of a binder and in particular to panels consisting of particles of exfoliated rock such as vermiculites. The invention also relates to panels obtained by this process and through the use of the said installation.
By varying the particle size of the materials employed and depending upon whether the binder is in its natural form or is colored, a wide range of decorative effects and colors are obtained in panels the chief characteristics of which lie in their insulating properties, their lightness of weight, strength and their fire-resistant properties.
The process in accordance with the invention provides numerous advantages when compared to known processes.
More precisely, using the process for continuous production ensures that the materials are prepared in a standard manner and that there is perfect reproducibility of the characteristics of the panel obtained as regards shape, composition and quality from one panel to the next. The means provided for carrying out checking and control in the installation ensure that the correct amount of particles and of binders are always employed, and continuous operation of the plant makes it possible to reduce the number of prepared materials requiring to be stored, through the use of small amounts which are adapted to requirements of the plant, thus avoiding the need to hold large stocks.
The coloring of the panel is obtained, contrary to known processes, by adding to a base-layer which is impregnated with natural binder, a layer which is bulk colored obtained by the use of a binder which is colored and penetrates during an impregnation step into the body of the treated particulate matter and confers a permanent and durable coloring on the panel thus obtained.
Moreover, the process according to the invention makes it possible to provide multi-layer panels leading to the possibility of employing different particle sizes and materials for each layer as well as of varying the thickness and the number of layers.